Youthful Ardour
by Ithnan
Summary: It must have been the cool night wind that turned her to madness. Games in the nightime are much more than one expects. Kyo X Yuya


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Deeper Kyo series, nor any of the characters that belong to it.**

* * *

**Youthful Ardour**

Having become a tradition of some sort, the two of them arrived at the old country house in relative peace. Having encountered minimal obstruction on their journey to the small square shaped house, which once belonged to a man still holding a special part of both travellers' hearts.

The setting was as beautiful as she remembered, the forest path that opened up into a natural clearing that was more of a meadow that looked as if it belonged to the heavens. Mountains painted in the background of the setting, the smell of flowers and the sounds of birds and various animals that one would not expect to be as such calm near a manmade residence.

Pure demonstration of the power and emotions that he had left behind, creating a peaceful haven.

At a first glance, nothing much had changed since their last visit, except possibly the gathering number of leaves around the base of the tree, and some that had blown onto the roof.

Weeds had begun to grow their firm roots into the base of the house, having been unmaintained for so long, and where at threat of growing into small cracks in the wood causing damage that couldn't be easily fixed without fixing the whole wall of floor.

Inside showed a whole new story, the wood had dulled and become dusty, requiring cleaning, dusting, waxing and polishing to return to their former shine. The mats would need airing, the ornaments and decorations cleaned too. The mouldy futons could be saved with some serious washing, but the black smelly substances that remained in the pantry cupboard where a lost cause.

Yuya made note of all these small things, as by the time they left, she wanted to be leavening the house in tip top condition. Her own way of showing respect to the deceased friend.

Each year, for a month and a half, Yuya and Kyo would return to the old house of Muramasa to pay their respects. The first time that they had done it come to a surprise to Yuya, ad Kyo simply told her one evening to pact some stuff as they were going away.

Having expected the worst, Yuya was pleasantly surprised to find that they were going to be staying for some time here. It was through their visit that the two of them got their first pet. Murasama's cat, which they found greatly undernourished having survived of mice for the previous months.

Initially reluctant to leave the vicinity, the two of them went home at the end of a month, the cat accompanying them.

After the first visit, Yuya and Kyo continued as an annual visit, enjoying something that could be close to a holiday. If it didn't involve so much cleaning, chasing after the fat thieving cat and dealing with Kyo's demand for sake, tobacco and sex. Not that Yuya minded. She just wished Kyo would help out with the cleaning and cat hunting.

Kyo's method of showing respect to his deceased master was a little difference, and changed each time they visited. He would simply just sit on the porch silently for days, drink in moderate amounts, or smoke in immoderate amounts.

What never changed was the twenty day trip that would take him deep into the cave that Yuya was reluctant to ever visit again. Too many memories from there, none of them particularly pleasant.

During this time, Yuya would get the majority of the cleaning and repairs done in peace.

After the first visit that Yuya got in contact with Mahiro, wanting to know if it was fine for them to be there. The strong Iga ninja replied, and the two of them exchanged letter for some time. Being as busy as she was with her occupation, Mahiro was unable to visit her childhood home as much as she wished to, and was glad that they came.

The curly haired woman sent various letters expressing a great amount of gratitude every time she returned from visiting. Thanking Yuya and Kyo for having cleaned and done the repairs.

The day that Kyo returned, clothes torn, battered, scarred and bleeding from whatever monster of being dwelled inside that cave, Yuya would fuss considerably over bandaging him up. Kyo would brush off the concern and demand for alcohol. To which he would be replied with medicinal alcohol pored over open wounds.

She supposed that was giving him what he wanted.

Her imagination didn't even have the cruelty to imagine what it was that Kyo endured in that cave, and her heart pained for him each time that he entered. But she could never stop him from doing it.

After forcefully bandaging him up, Kyo tended to remain sitting outside, long into the night, sometimes she wouldn't even wake up to him gently sliding into to bed covers.

This time it was no different. He sat there, looking out into the night. The moon was bright, and the start shone with brightness that was hard to find anywhere else.

None of these beauties where the focus of this samurais attention, he was too drawn into his own mind to pay any heed to the natural speeder of the surroundings.

Kyo had no regrets, neither did Yuya, but it doesn't stop one from dreaming of what it would be like should things have been better.

Yuya would dream of her brother being alive, and how it would be for her to have both her brother, Kyo and all her friends. Everyone, even a demon, was allowed the privilege of dreaming of the perfect life in the privacy of their mind.

It had been a long time since Murasama had passed on, yet Yuya struggled to entirely grasp whether or not Kyo had accepted this. That one evening, he would just sit, silently, ignoring her, as if he hadn't.

It hurt her, each time she saw him like that, the sorrow she felt that he was going through alone was combined with the fear that she might upset Kyo more if she was to interfere in some way in his own mourning.

It was dark by the time Yuya had prepared a snack for the evening, neither of them having quite an appetite at the moment, and placed it down besides Kyo's third bottle of sake. There was enough food for the both of them, so Yuya sat next to him, in hopes of drawing out a conversation. Trying to understand a little more of what he was going through.

Eating in silence, Yuya made menial comments on the weather, the repairs she had made. Asking for his help at some point in repairing the leaky roof in the storage room.

He didn't give any verbal replies, only hummed and ahhhed, nodding his head, took a sip of sake or a puff of his pipe. His reply sometimes where a combination of two, or more, nearly always including a gulp of alcohol.

As much as she did understand his pain, that gave him no reason to be so unresponsive.

The urge to yell at him was overwhelming, but Yuya held it in. She didn't want to have a fight in Murasama's house, that would have been extremely disrespectful being the guests that they were.

After a couple of slow deep breaths, Yuya had calmed to the point of being able to carry the dirty dished back to the kitchen without there being a stomp in her pace.

Bathing, until she was calm in both body and soul, in Murasama's large bathing room with the tub, that Yuya would just loved to steal, she exited the steamy room after wrapping a thin long white sleeping yukata around her damp cooling body.

The yukata was way too long, which meant that she had picked up the wrong one. It didn't bother her that much, since Kyo rarely tended to wear it. He seemed to much prefer sleeping naked. Having no shame, and if anything too much pride, in his bare body.

Working her way to the room that they used for the duration of their stay, Yuya opened up the room to see the outside door was still open, showing Kyo's black main fall down his wide muscular back.

Same place she had left him.

Pursing her lips together, Yuya opened up a small bag that contained a comb and oils that she applied regularly to her skin.

Quickly going through the usual procedures, Yuya was ready to sleep till morning. Knowing that the next day, Kyo would be back to his normal, equally brooding as he was at that moment, self.

If only he just talked to her, then she wouldn't feel this useless to him.

It was all too easy for her to get angry at him for keeping his thoughts to himself, he couldn't be blamed. Habits die hard, more so for him.

She scowled at the thought of every time he called her 'dogface', 'ugly' or 'woman'.

Definitely, more so for him.

Unfolding the futon , she plumed up the cushions and straightened the covers.

Her movements came to a hesitant pause, when she realised that she wasn't actually tired. It was as if she was just trying to rush the next day to come.

Yet the excitement of the next day was inhibiting the mist of sleep form dropping down onto her. Like a child unable to contain the excitement the day before a town festival, or the receiving of a gift.

Yuya wanted Kyo back to the way he always was, annoying and teasing her, but loving her more than he let on.

Putting a tanned hand to her forehead, Yuya sighed.

"I'm being too selfish." She mumbled to herself, then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth realising that she had spoken aloud.

Glancing up to the open door, she looked to see any sign that Kyo had heard. Not that he was likely to give one, or understand what she was referring to.

Hands dropping to her side, Yuya gazed out thoughtfully.

The wind blew in, cold against her still warm skin, causing a shiver to run through her. The weather was getting cooler, and if she let the air get to her, she might catch a cold.

Standing, he made her way to the door. It needed to be closed, but she didn't want Kyo to be closed off out there.

She reached the door, still not having decided if she could even close it.

The long yukata glided silently along the floor, picking up the little bits of dirt that remained after the recent vigorous cleaning sessions.

Hand lightly gripping the door, she leaned out, mouth half open, and brain still working at what to say.

"Kyo, I'm going to bed now. Will you be coming soon?"

No reply, he just turned his head slightly in her direction and nodded.

"Kyo, there's a draft coming in. I'm going to close the door." She commented, her voice soft.

He nodded again, but not even bothering to gland in her direction.

"Are you fine with me closing the door?"

He hummed in confirmation, taking a sip from the ceramic dish in his hand before putting it down besides the fourth bottle. Or was it the fifth?

Yuya slid the door along to about halfway.

Then stopped.

"You don't mind do you?

"Just got to be bed already woman!" Kyo snapped, exasperated, having clearly grown annoyed from her stalling.

"Umm…" Yuya sounded. Not quite sure how to take it. "Yer, I'm going right now."

Hand still on the door, Yuya couldn't bring it to herself to fully close it.

Her hands went to her waist, arms crossing loosely.

Not having heard the door closing being him, Kyo suspected that Yuya was still loitering in the doorway.

She had said she was going to bed, why was she taking so long just to close the door and get on with it. He would undoubtedly join her after she had fallen asleep. He still had over half a bottle left, and sake didn't keep. At least not in his mind.

It was never any issue with going to bed late, Yuya was such a heavy sleeper that she never woke when he stumbled in drunk out of his mind, not that he would be doing that on this particular night. He knew how much of a heavy sleeper she was as he had even had a little fun with her breasts as she slept.

Obviously not having been in an entirely right state of mind. He learned that night, that he much preferred it when she responded to him, looking at him with her glossed over heavy lidded eyed. It always brought so much pleasure, knowing that he could change those eyes to the defiant cold glaring ones that she still sends in his direction, to ones of complete submission.

He could feel her, still standing in the doorway. What was wrong with her?

Kyo really didn't want her to be having some random spout of clinginess. Or a sudden fear of something in the room, wanting to hold onto him in the dark.

The thought of that didn't bother him as much as it would have before.

He began turning his head, speaking as he did.

"Make up your mind already. Either go to be o–"

He stopped when the blonde bounty hunter suddenly placed some white material around his eyes, wrapping them firmly around them and tying it up at the back of his head.

He paused, puzzled at what trick she was playing at. Not that she was one to often do such things.

"Woman, what are you d–"

Again, he was cut off by her sudden unusual behaviours.

Dry lips where pushed against the corner of his mouth, in a brief kiss that dragged along to his cheek before her lips left.

Kyo's lips curled at the corners, as he grinned, showing off a set of sharp teeth. "So that's what you want." He sniggered, having caught on to what it was she was doing.

Hands going up to pull of the blindfold and give her what she wanted, Kyo's appendage was stopped by two delicate hands.

"No." she breathed out.

His eyes narrowed, not seeing the purpose in her games.

"Just…" she seemed uncertain, her voice gave it away to a normal person, but to him, he could sense it in her presence. "Let's just… try something."

_Try something, _was a very interesting invitation, not one he was inclined to reject. "Well?" he inquired.

She didn't reply at first, almost not sure what it was that it was that she wanted to try. Kyo wanted to huff at her indecisiveness. If she didn't do anything, he was.

"Catch me." She breathed out, barely audible and tantalising to Kyo's sensitive senses.

Why she had even thought of starting a game, was beyond her. Knowing that Kyo was going to ask what was wrong with her, she wouldn't have been able to have answered without slipping atleast a little of what was on her mind.

She blindfolded him. Probably not the most ingenious of ideas, but she figured it would hide her conflicted face.

Although now, her sleeping yukata hung open unless she held it closed.

"Catch me" she had breathed out, almost breathless and she stupidly gave into a unusual game of tag, except with Kyo blindfolded.

A smile, a sinister smile so big it spread right across Kyo's face.

Yuya's insides dropped down the hight a mountain. This might have been a mistake.

Looking like he was about to take on a whole army alone, Kyo stood to his full height. Something that Yuya could never compare to. She didn't even reach his neck.

The word 'regret' was floating around her mind at the moment, along with the one, 'run!'.

Resisting the urge dash off as she felt the bubble of panicked excitement crawl up in her. Taking a cautionary step back, Kyo followed her, grin still plastered on his face.

She took another, Kyo did the same.

Mimicking her in speed and direction.

Continuing this, Yuya worked her way into the room, before she slid the door closed quietly, putting Kyo on the other end of the door. Good job she had oiled the door slides, as it soundlessly closed.

From there, she scampered deep into their room, hoping to have put Kyo off with her location.

Laugher came from the other end of the door. "Isn't that cheating?"

The urge to reply was great, but she didn't. No rules had been set out, and if anyone was likely to cheat, it was him. He was probably cheating by just being able to naturally sense her location, form his years of training.

The door was slammed open, Yuya jumped at the sudden intrusion as Kyo took two good long stride into the room, grinning. He face into the room, and not in Yuya's direction.

Smiling triumphantly, Yuya was not suddenly enjoying this game. She sidestepped, moving away from Kyo.

His face darted to her direction instantly and her heart froze.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He told her, chuckling at her as he stalked in her direction. Keeping a teasingly slow pace that increased Yuya's heart beat.

He was giving her time to move, and she did. To the side, but Kyo just stopped, and turned to face a new direction, still aimed at her.

She couldn't tell how he was doing it, her feet where silent. She knew she had stealth, but he knew where she was.

Then she saw it.

Yuya wanted to slap her hand to her face.

It was the yukata with its bottom that dragged along the floor. Probably even her feet, or a combination of the two.

Either way, it gave her an idea. Giddy with excitement, Yuya stayed where she was.

Taking another step forwards Kyo could sense that he was closer to where Yuya stood.

She hadn't moved, and Kyo was excited by the thought of catching her. Going by the fact that she wasn't moving, Kyo was guessing that he had given up.

Too much of a shame, the game was beginning to become fun for him. He didn't do the whole blindfold thing, but in this case, it was as enjoyable as the certain activity that was sure to follow.

She moved again, this time to the right, only a slight movement. She should have known that he could sense her, but in this case she chose not to. He was just going by hearing, and he could definitely hear the light patter of her feet and the swishing of some material.

Right there ahead of him, within arms length.

The game was about to come to an end.

Kyo almost wanted to play into her hands so that it would have gone on a little longer, but being so far ahead of her, he was just going to get it over with.

He did wish that she had tried to a little harder. Then again, she would just make it up to him on the bed.

Both hands came around, aiming for where he logically reasoned her waist would be. Intending to capture her, and pull her against him before quickly moving onto the main event.

Silky air greeted him as a material seemed to be in his hands rather than a woman, followed by bubbly laughter that was uncontained by the blonde trickster.

Yuya couldn't help but laugh.

Not by the fact that he had just fallen into her trap, by catching her yukata that she had been waving around in front of her, intending to confuse him. It was how his smile had faltered.

For one fraction, it vanished, as confusion took over him.

She laughed to see such a proud and confident man, suddenly stumble.

Now free of the yukata, Yuya would be able to move around freely, hopefully easier to avoid the red eyed demon.

Rather than initially following her as she retreated from the room, backing up towards the hallway, Kyo seemed more interested in examining what was in his hands. Holding up the yukata and feeling around the material.

He looked in her general direction, slightly off by a fraction of an angle but close enough to get the full knock out effect of his next action.

"I suppose this means your naked." He commented, his pointy teeth grin returning with full effect as it became becoming larger. Having figured out what it was he caught.

Cheeks flaring up with heat, Yuya wanted to grumble. Of course it meant she was naked, but if he remained blindfolded she didn't really see the issue. She was just hoping that he wasn't going to become serious all of the sudden. It was still a game.

"If that's the case, I think it's time I started playing with some enthusiasm."

Yuya's stomach dropped, followed by her heart. The small gasp that she gave at the intensity that Kyo radiated gave away her location. Panic welled up in her, and without thinking she bolted for the door. Screaming laugher escaping from her just for a moment.

One hand supporting her bosoms, the over covering her private parts, Yuya ran don't the hallway her speed fuelled by the laughter that followed after her. When she heard to fast pace footsteps follow her, Yuya resisted screaming out.

The game took a new turn, as Yuya made a quick turn into the kitchen. Hiding behind the door. The adrenalized excitement, contributing to the pooling heat that was spreading around her body. Exciting her indefinitely.

It was almost as if madness had taken over her, the thrill and rush she was getting from playing such a game was exciting her in a very different way, something that couldn't not be considered normal. Running from the hunting man that she loved, was turning her on.

Squeezing her legs together, she kept the giggled stiffed inside of her.

Yuya didn't think she would be able to hold it in if her came into the kitchen, she might scream out. Taken over by the hunt, the tiny desire to be caught overriding the one to hide.

Nervousness and impatience built up inside of her, and she was ready to venture back into the hallway. He was taking too long, he much have thought she went into another room. She would have laughed all the more if it were true.

It was not, and Kyo did walk right into the kitchen, taking a long stride past where she was, flat up against the door, and into the kitchen. Still blindfolded. He had passed right by her, his body on millimetres away from touching his shoulder.

At least he was playing as he looked left and right, Yuya held her breath, willing the urges away.

She wanted to play on. So she leapt out from the kitchen, slamming the door to that room shut.

Having given away her position so willingly, Yuya dashed down to the end of the hallway, her glossy bare body a dash of light brown and blonde.

The opening of the kitchen door followed, he must be out and after her again.

The daring part of Yuya made her stop suddenly in her path.

She turned to face Kyo, who was following her at a fast pace, but sensing that she had stopped, stopped too.

He was playing the game too, and Yuya loved it.

Her heart hammered in her chest, as she knew that she wanted to approach him. She did, small steps towards the unknowing danger that waited in the form of a tall stunning man.

Biting her lower lip lightly between two sets of white teeth, Yuya tiptoed her way to Kyo. Who stood motionless, like a dark statue. Tall with this wild black hair that scattered all over his back, black clothing that was just typical of him.

Not being far from him, Yuya struggled not to be overcome with the burning playfulness. There was a slight skip in her lat step that brought her nose to Kyo's chest.

Looking up to his blindfolded eyes, Yuya sidestepped around that immobile man. Shifting to give a little more distant. Daring him to make a move as she now stalked around him.

She wanted to do something outrageous, but her mind couldn't conjure up anything fun enough.

Dancing around him in one whole circle, she spied the perfect attack.

The dainty hand, that was only slightly scared from years of bounty hunting, flew forwards to grab onto the knot that tied together Kyo's outfit.

It came undone easily, Yuya dashed away pulling the cord as she went. The black material flowing freely in the air before it was grabbed and Yuya dragged back.

Feet firmly planted on the floor, Yuya held her stance. Smiling face directed at the unseeing Kyo.

Pulling on the material, Yuya gained some length of the cord. Kyo pulled back lightly, but his natural strength had her stumbling forwards. She wanted to pout, tell him how unfair that it was he was too strong.

Not even in a game with her would Kyo let up, and allow himself to lose.

She wanted him to lose now, maybe to teach him something. Although, she was of the faintest impression that she was backing herself up into a corner, setting out an imminent failure.

She pulled again, turning their game of tag into tug-o-war, girlish laughter uncontainable. She could even head the faint chuckles of Kyo's laughter. At least, she thought she did, his grin had softened into something worthy of being called a smile.

Pulling in his direction, he caused a strain on the rope that was dragging Yuya slowly towards him. Yuya giggled some more, before she let go of the rope, stumbling backwards and turned to continue down the hall.

Being already too many steps ahead of her, Kyo ran to catch up with her.

Catching her second later, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and lifted her up.

Legs went kicking into the air as female laughter filled the room joyously.

"Wait! No, Kyo!" Yuya screamed, unable to more than one syllable as the laughter took over. It was like he was tickling her.

"You lost." She heard him say, her body was shifted around so that he cradled her entire body in his arms, before she was juggled around again facing him. One arm supporting her back, and the other under her bum.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Take it off." He told her, shaking his head where uncontrollable bits of hair had got under the blindfold and over his face.

"Nope!" she announced. Defiant till the end.

"Yuya…" his voice warning.

She laughed at his seriousness. "Not going to happen." Leaning forward to plant a kiss on his covered eyes. She leaned her forehead against his, their nose touching.

"Very well then."

His hands move, the one on her back to her neck. With the new hold her pulled her mouth towards his. The grip on her bum tightened, pulling her up against him.

He didn't need his eyes, blindfold or not, he would still navigate his way around her body and make where writhe with pleasure. Either way, he was still going to have his fun.

He wondered briefly what kind of face her had on while she had paced around him. From the laughter that resonated, he knew she was smiling.

Their silly little game turned out to be more interesting that he initially imagined.

* * *

**AN: The title, youthful ardour is translated from the Italian name: Il Giovanile Ardore, and it is an aria sung in Verdi's La Traviata. Not meaning to sound like an opera snob, but it is a truly beautiful song, the scene in which it is performed that gave me the idea for this one-shot. Weird thing to be inspired by right?**

**I might do a second part to this, but it depends on how inventive I'm feeling, for now, I'll leave it uncomplete.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
